


Shining Stars

by Geek_Nerd_Loser_Whatever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, Stars, first fic, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Nerd_Loser_Whatever/pseuds/Geek_Nerd_Loser_Whatever
Summary: Lance is home sick and is starting to hate stars but then Keith walks in.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	Shining Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website so it’s short but I hope ya like it.

(Klance fanfic based of comic btw I wrote this)

  
Lances POV:  
I was standing in front of a large glass window. Looking out into the night sky for the hundred time. _Geez. Even though they’re so pretty, I’m so sick of looking at the stars..._ my thoughts were put to a stop when I heard Keith behind me.

“Oh lance, there you are!”

“Oh sorry Keith need me for any-,” I started to say to Keith but then was stoped mid sentence once I saw Keith.

He was ... sparkling? (Look at photo to see why lance sees) Ya he looked like he was covered in stars. He looked beautiful. _What?! Beautiful?_

“Yeah foods ready. Hunk cooked for us, so no food goo tonight. Now come on,” Keith said to me with the most amazing smile ever.

I feel my hart rate speed up and my cheeks were rising in temperature marking them a bright red color. I turned my head away and said to him

“Oh really haha wow that’s great, isn’t Hunk an angel, how can we ever survive without him. Oh god,”

My mine was racing. _No no no never mind, that last thought is canceled. Wait is it??? What’s going on?!Lance that’s just Keith! Maybe I stared at the stars for too long!_

“ummm... lance?,” he said stoping my train of thought again.

“G-go on without me, I’ll catch up with you later...,” I responded with trying hard to not stutter but, of course, I failed.

“ok? See you later then,” Keith said then leaving to go to the dining room.

“Am I gay for Keith now?” I whisper out loud to my self. I thought for a minute then answered my own question. With a large smile growing.

“Yes. Yes I am,” I left the room and went to the dining room. Thinking about my shining star the whole way their.


End file.
